


Part and Parcel

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Gene, pomegranates, and a paring knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part and Parcel

**Author's Note:**

> On Wednesdays I used to do a drabble/ficlet request thing on my LJ. This prompted one of my first ever pieces of Life on Mars fanfiction, and I've been going strong for eight months. This is clearly not my newest work, but getting all my stuff posted to AO3 is one of my new year's resolution -- just getting an early start.
> 
> A pair of double drabbles.

Sam

Gene gives him one of those _you're a barmy madman who acts like a bloody girl_ looks (with requisite turned up nose), and Sam shrugs and looks right back at him, gesturing rather vaguely with the pointy end of the paring knife. 'They're pomegranates, and they're good for you,' he says. 'Really. Nutrient dense. More anti-oxidants than you could shake a stick at. And I mean a very big stick.' The juice goes particularly well with scotch.

Gene snorts, laughing. Still looking at him the same, but Sam's well used to that by now. 'Anti-whatsidants?'

Sam sighs (the long-suffering sort) and gestures once more. 'Hush. Go drink, or smoke, or whatever. Wait, don't smoke. Drink.'

Gene rolls his eyes at him, 'yes mum,' he mutters, and then he's stalking majestically across the living room. Gene Hunt in a word – majestic. And infuriating. And, and, and _maddening_ , that too. Sam sets to cutting the first of the pomegranates, knowing it's the start of a long bothersome process that doesn't net as much edible pulp per fruit as to seem worth it. But some long bothersome processes – like making a friendship work, no matter the odds – are definitely worthwhile wastes of time.

—————

Gene

Sam gives Gene one of those looks that makes him look like a madman and a girl, shrugging and then making a vague gesture, paring knife in hand. Gene almost snorts, really would like to laugh, because Sam looks like some sort of self-righteous fool. 'They're pomegranates, and they're good for you,' he says. 'Really. Nutrient dense. More anti-oxidants than you could shake a stick at. And I mean a very big stick.' 

Sam and his health-food whims. He probably had to search half of Manchester to find the bloody thing. Gene though gives into his urge to snort and then laugh, and does both those things in turn. 'Anti-whatsidants?'

He sighs and Gene could probably pick at him for being in another of his flimsy, girly moods. Sam makes an equally vague gesture with the paring knife, as though to make some sort of non-nonsensical point. 'Hush. Go drink, or smoke, or whatever. Wait, don't smoke. Drink.'

He rolls his eyes at Sam, 'yes mum,' striding off – with some part of him only wanting to tell Sam he teases because he cares. Because, if Gene didn't care, why would he pay any attention to Sam bloody Tyler at all?


End file.
